This application in general relates to a portable greenhouse. More particularly, this invention relates to a greenhouse which can be tailored to conform to the shape of particular plants that are to be protected.
Several prior art greenhouses are known for protecting plants. A first known type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,957, which discloses a shelter to protect plants or crops from adverse conditions. This disclosed shelter is complex and may not be practical for protecting small garden plants.
Less complex greenhouses are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,185 discloses an arched shelter support including a sheet disposed over a support structure. Although this disclosed greenhouse is simpler than the above-discussed greenhouse, it would still be desirable to have a less complex structure which can be tailored to various size plants.
A device similar to that disclosed in the '185 patent is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 442,626. Although this device has several beneficial features, it would still be desirable to have a greenhouse which can be tailored to the shape of individual plants which are to be protected.
The British patent specifications 1,551,771 and 2,104,365 both disclose relatively simple greenhouse structures. While these greenhouse have advantages over some prior art structures, they may not be tailored to particular plants.
French reference 562,890 discloses a greenhouse which includes two support members spaced from each other to define a space for receipt of a sheet. This structure having several benefits over prior art structures, but is still deficient in that it may not be tailored to individual plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,244 discloses a protective cover for plants which comprises a plurality of frame members. These frame members require a complicated plastic sheet to complete the greenhouse enclosure. For this reason, the structure disclosed in this patent is somewhat undesirable.
It is an object of the present invention to disclose a greenhouse which can be shaped to conform to individual plants, and at the same time is formed of relatively simple components. Further, it is an object of the present invention to disclose such a greenhouse which can use standard plastic sheets.